Virtual reality (VR) presented through head mounted displays (HMDs) is becoming a more and more popular way for consumers to interact with various types of content. As VR applications for generating VR content are becoming rendered with increasingly higher resolution images and with greater complexity, there is an associated increase in computational, networking, and memory cost that is needed to support these VR scenes. For example, when image resolution is increased, an associated graphics pipeline needs to perform an increasing number of operations associated with producing pixel data from geometric data generated by the VR application. Likewise, there may be a proportional increase in the amount of memory needed to store geometric and pixel data needed to run the VR application. Moreover, if the VR application is executed on a computing system that communicates with the HMD over a networked connection (e.g., wired or wireless), there will moreover be increase in the amount of data that is necessary to be sent over the networked connection.
As a result, it is often the case that a bottleneck will occur when executing VR applications that are computationally and graphically demanding. Bottlenecks may result in a reduction in frame rate (frames per second), an increase in latency or lag, reduced resolution, and increased aliasing, all of which are a detriment to the overall user experience. Certain attempts to reduce the computational, memory, and network cost associated with executing VR applications have resulted in VR scenes having lower resolutions, pixilation, visual artifacts, and the like, which negatively affect the VR experience.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.